harrison_dyes_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
Hilda Season 2 - Lost Sneak Peek
Written by: Harrison Dye Introduction: ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''I recently never used Netflix often, I could never find anything to watch. But when I heard about this Netflix original series called Hilda, it sounded interesting. Hilda was an animated British Netflix series about an adventurous little blue haired girl named Hilda, who goes on exciting adventures with her friends and her companion, Twig. When I decided to watch the show, I was impressed, this show was amazing! Hilda was a masterpiece, it had good story telling, amazing animation, clever humor, and the show actually took it self seriously, no toilet jokes, no stupid food jokes, stupid and silly jokes, and no cartoon jokes, of course the show still had humor in it, but it was balanced correctly. I liked this show so much, it was the best animated show out there in my opinion, and I could not wait for Season 2. One day when I was on YouTube chatting on a Relaxing music live stream, a user replied to me saying " @Harrison Dye ", and a YouTube link. I wondered why this user sent the link to me, I clicked on it and it brought me to the user's YouTube channel. I saw that this user was doing a live stream as well, I clicked on the live video and the screen was just blackness. I was still confused why this user brought me here, I was about to leave until the user responded in the live chat. User: Are you here? Harrison Dye(Me): You mean me? User: Yes. Harrison Dye(Me): So, why did you want me to come to your channel? User: Well, I know that you like this show " Hilda ". Harrison Dye(Me): Umm, how did you know that? User: I've seen you comment about it on videos and live streams. Harrison Dye(Me): Makes sense. User: So I'm a worker for Netflix, and I have been working there for 2 years. Harrison Dye(Me): How should I believe that? User: You don't have to, but I just need to show you this one thing. User sends a link in the live chat. This was not a YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, or Instagram link, so I did not trust what the user was doing. Harrison Dye(Me): Umm, I don't know if I should click on this, unknown websites usually summon viruses to your computer. User: You can trust a link at least once, but promise me, you won't tell anyone about this, I might be screwed if anyone finds out. I decided to click on the link, I don't freaking know why I did, but I did it. The link sent me to a white page with no viruses thank god, 5 videos, and a text that read " Season 2 will be a long while away, but we are going to explain it anyway, Season 2 is probably gonna be more darker than usual, and death may be involved as well, we are not sure. Here is what Season 2 is gonna be about: A giant shadowy black hole has came to Earth and starts invading Trollberg City, and Hilda and her friends try to figure out how to stop it. That's all the information we have so far. We have 5 sneak peeks of Season 2 below, we are not sure if we will use them or not, because these scenes might be a little too dark: " I wasn't that surprised when I read that text, I mean Hilda has some pretty creepy moments, so it doesn't surprise me that the show would go into darker territory, like take Adventure Time for an example. Anyways when I looked at the 5 videos below the text, this is what they were: Sneak Peek 1: The Void Hole Invades Sneak Peek 2: The Lock down Sneak Peek 3: The Refuge Camp Sneak Peek 4: Unknown Village Sneak Peek 5: Underground Temple '''Story: ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I clicked on Sneak Peek 1 first. Sneak Peek 1: The Void Hole Invades ______________________________________________________________________________________________ It began with Hilda walking out of her house, and encountered Frida and David waiting for her, they both looked worried. Hilda: Oh hello, how are you two doing? They stared at Hilda not saying anything. Hilda: Are you two alright? David: It's over Hilda:* Looking a bit confused and scared * What's over? Suddenly the sky starts turning purplish, and a huge shadowy black hole appears in the sky, covering Trollberg. Loud whispering could be heard during this event, the whispering was probably coming from the Void Hole, and it sounded like it was in reverse, but I didn't know what it was saying. Hilda's eyes widened at this. The Void Hole starts dropping orbs into the city, when the orbs landed, they revealed to be these creepy, and terrifying purple monsters. I was honestly disturbed by this, just by looking at their face, I felt like throwing up. Hilda:* Really terrified * Guys, we gotta get out of here! Frida and David stare motionless. Hilda: Guys!? Frida and David start changing in very disturbing way, and reveal themselves to be shadow monsters. Hilda starts screaming, and runs inside the house. The video then ends with a black screen and white text saying " Coming Soon ". " That was really insane! " I thought. This really unsettled me, no wonder why they are having trouble deciding to use this clip or not. Sneak Peek 2: The Lock down ''' '''______________________________________________________________________________________________ This next clip was really shocking! The title of this scene is not fooling with you, it's exactly what you think it is. When I clicked on Sneak Peek 2: The Lock down, I was greeted with Hilda, Frida, and David walking to school and talking about the event that happened, and the buildings in the background looked nearly destroyed. I'm assuming that the Void Hole left Trollberg at this time, but the city still had damages from the invasion. Frida: I just don't know what, or how that happened! David:* Really terrified and frightened ", What if it comes back!? Hilda: Relax, maybe it was just a one time thing, I hope. The scene than switches to inside a school classroom. In the classroom, all the students looked paranoid, including Frida and David, the only one who didn't look paranoid was Hilda. You could only hear nothing but clock ticking at this time. The silence suddenly broke when an alarm went off. All the students got scared by this. An announcement was heard saying.... Announcer:* Frightened * Attention everyone, the school is under lock down, a purple colored man has broken into the school, everyone must find a safe place to hide! I was shocked and surprised at this, I've never seen a TV-Y7 show go into something like this. All the students quickly went under the desks. David:* Really scared * Why is this happening? Frida:* terrified * It was already worse before. Hilda:* A bit scared herself * Why is this happening on the same day of the invasion? Hilda: I'm gonna solve this. Hilda runs out from under the desk. Teacher: Hilda, what are you doing!? go back in the desk! Hilda: I know what I'm doing. Hilda proceeds to leave the classroom, but she is interrupted by Frida before she leaves. Frida: Wait! we are coming with you! David: We are!? Hilda: No, you must stay here, I don't want anything to happen to any of you. David: But something might happen to you! Hilda: Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Teacher:* Trying to stop Hilda * Hilda wait! Hilda runs out of the classroom. The clip then ends with a final screenshot of the whole class scared and worried, and of course a black screen with white text saying " Coming Soon " appears at the end of the video. This was one interesting scene, I mean a school lock down in a TV-Y7 show? I'm kinda glad this happened, no I'm not glad that a school is being attacked, I'm glad that a kids show is finally going deeper into reality #FuckCartoonCensorship. Sneak Peek 3: The Refuge Camp ''' '''______________________________________________________________________________________________ This next clip was a " depressing " one. This clip is called " The Refuge Camp ". The scene began with a view of a camp and it was night time. When the scene switched into the camp, I was welcomed to something unsettling. The camp was filled with sick, pale, and unhappy refugees, I could tell they were refugees from the looks of it. The scene switched to an inside of a tent where Hilda was seen laying on the ground. I started getting really confused, why is Hilda in this camp? Why is everyone taking refuge? I thought. Hilda's Mom walks into the tent with food. Hilda's Mom: This is all I could find.( She brings carrots that look like they came from the ground. ) Hilda:* Depressed voice * Why did we have to leave? Hilda's Mom: We couldn't stay if the Void Hole kept attacking us. Hilda: Where will we live now? Hilda's Mom:* Sighs sadly * I don't know. The clip then ends." What? " I thought. That was really short, like really. But even though this did not even last a minute, it was still interesting. Sneak Peek 4: Unknown Village ''' '''______________________________________________________________________________________________ This next scene is called " Unknown Village. The clip began with the refuge group walking through the woods. People in the group were starting to lose their mind, they started complaining about random stuff, started screaming uncontrollably, and they even started fighting each other. Refugee 1: I need food!( Starts biting another refugee's leg. ) Refugee 2: Get off of me!( Kicks the other refugee off. ) The 2 refugee's start fighting. Hilda sees this and starts to break the fight up. Hilda: Enough! Hilda: Listen, I know this is difficult to go through, but we gotta treat each other with respect, we'll never find a new home if we keep fighting. Someone starts running towards the group and says.... Someone: Guys! I found us a new home! EVERYONE: Really!? The scene than switched to a village, and the group walking into it. The village looked deserted and looks like it has not been populated for decades. Frida: What is this place? Hilda: It's too quiet. Hilda's Mom: Something is off. David:* Worried * What if this is a trap? Suddenly a bunch of voices are heard in the village, this causes the group to be confused and scared. Someone: Show yourself! Suddenly a bunch of strange looking villagers come out of their houses and surround the refuge group, the villagers started heading towards them with grins on their faces. The clip then ended. This scene actually was less dark than the last scenes. Sneak Peek 5: Underground Temple ______________________________________________________________________________________________ This next scene is called " Underground Temple ". Now this may be a bit " surprising " to you. The scene began with Hilda, Frida, David, and Twig walking alone in the woods, yes this time Twig was here. David:* Frightened * Maybe we should head back, we can find the golden diamond when there's more daylight. Golden diamond? I know this is probably a treasure they are looking for, but I don't know how this storyline was made. Hilda: No, we can't head back now, we gotta keep searching, I'm pretty sure it's here somewhe- Hilda and her friends suddenly fall into a hidden hole in the ground, they all fall into a dark room of some sort. Frida: Uhh, where are we? David: It's too dark down here. Hilda searches around the room for a way out. Hilda: I don't know where we are, but it looks like there is no way out. Hilda sits down in disappointment, suddenly a giant door right in front of Hilda opens. David: Well that was easy. Frida: Hilda, I think when you sat on that slab, the door opened.( Frida points to the slab. ) Hilda: That makes sense. David: Where are we? Hilda and her friends seem to be in a temple of some sort. They started walking and exploring the temple. Hilda: This may be not be that bad, at least we get to explore an ancient temple. Frida and David look at Hilda with dirty looks. A loud noise is suddenly heard, and Hilda, Frida, and David head towards where the noise is coming from, but when they get there, nothing is present. Hilda: I could have sworn the noise came from over here. Silence was present for 3 seconds, after the silence ended, something really shocking( Sorry if I'm using that word a lot .) and disturbing happened, a hanging shadowy figure dropped right in front Hilda, Frida, David, and Twig causing them to scream and run away. The clip then ends. OK, out of all the scenes I just saw, this scene took it to another level! If you don't know what happened, a shadowy figure who was hanged dropped from the ceiling. I should not be that surprised really, I mean this is not the first time I've seen hanging bodies in kids shows and movies, I'm looking at you " Tarzan ", " The Haunted Mansion ", and " Spongebob Squarepants ". Conclusion: ''' '''______________________________________________________________________________________________ OK, well this was an amazing " adventure " I had, I got to see 5 lost sneak speaks of Hilda Season 2, I'm not sure when it will come out, or if they will use these scenes or not, I hope they will use these scenes because that would be great, anyways, I can't wait for Season 2. I'm not gonna say the name of the youtube user by the way, because I don't want him to have consequences and I'm not gonna give away the link either because that might cause problems for me as well. P.S. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I'm sorry if I repeated words a lot in this story, this is the 4th story I wrote so far, so I'm still learning. Written on: 4/5/2019